


fais pas semblant

by sylvain (izusuki)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Because MC keeps resetting, F/M, Groundhog Day, No Spoilers, Real Chatrooms, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Serious 707 | Choi Luciel, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izusuki/pseuds/sylvain
Summary: Seven might be a lot of things, but an idiot is not one of them.





	fais pas semblant

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know the mysme fandom is dead but me n all my friends have been playing it again and :( i love my boy
> 
> extreeeeeeeeemely inspired by restart by songs -- just a lot more actual chatrooms and a lot less dialogue :')
> 
> the title means "do not pretend"--from Les filles désir by Vendredi sur Mer

_ Game One _

**707:** If anything happens…

**707:** please come to this chatroom.

**You:** Okay.

**707:** ^^

**707:** Even though I can’t be the knight in shining armor to protect u

**707:** I want to be able to tell the knight who the villain is.

_ Game Three _

**707:** I summon Yoosung! Abracadabra

**\--Yoosung has entered the chatroom.--**

_ Game Four _

**707 Calling….**

“Oh! You picked up right away. I must be the chosen man!”

_ Game Six _

**Zen:** I want to be

**Zen:** your knight in shining armor...princess.

_ Game Nine _

**You:** Do you think this party will be as successful?

**707:** I think that depends on how u do.

**707:** I can only try my best at what I can do

**707:** so that one of the members get hurt

**707:** and the party is held safely!!

_ Game Eleven _

**707:** I think whenever Zen looks at Jumin…

**707:** he thinks of someone else.

_ Game Seventeen _

**707 Calling...**

“Man...Yoosung...I didn’t know but he’s decisive and brave. He’s a much better person than I am, haha…..”

_ Game Twenty _

**Zen:** To be honest…

**Zen:** Jumin just reminds me of my older brother…

**Zen:** So even though he’s done nothing wrong, Jumin irritates me...

_ Game Twenty Two _

**707:** Everyone seems to have forgotten

**707:** how dangerous hackers are

**707:** since I’m nice and normal,

**707:** but hackers

**707:** hide like cockroaches,

**707:** but are poisonous

**707:** and exist everywhere.

**707:** Behind your back,

**707:** above your head,

**707:** under your feet,

**707:** and…

**707:** in your heart.

**You:** Don’t pierce through my heart! >_<

**707:** Haha.

**707:** What do I do now?

**707:** I’m

**707:** already 

**707:** inside

**707:** your heart.

**707:** Is this it?

**707:** .thump.

**707:** .thump.

**707:** .thump.

**707:** omg…

**707:** This joke is getting hard for me too…

**707:** MC, are you alive?

_ Game Twenty Seven _

**707:** Maybe if I do this…

**707:** Accio V!

**\--V has entered the chatroom.--**

_ Game Thirty One _

**You:** Is there anything to cheer Jumin up?

**707:** lololol

**707:** But ur really interested 

**707:** in Jumin;;;

_ Game Thirty Eight _

**Zen:** Come to think of it,

**Zen:** I think Seven bragged about changing his door lock;;;

**Zen:** Guess he kinda knew this was coming;;;

_ Game Forty _

**707:** Thank you!

**707:** The girl who gave me a star!

**707:** I will 

**707:** never forget this!

_ Game Forty Two _

**707:** What do you think about driving at night? lolol

**You:** I love it since you can see the stars!

**707:** So appropriate!!! If we run faster, the stars and moon will follow us too!!

**707:** It’s a race!!!

**707:** Of course...it’s much more fun if it’s a long race lololol

_ Game Forty Five _

**707:** I

**707:** am gonna go and do my job now.

**707:** You’ll wish me luck?

**You:** Good luck!!!

**707:** Goddess of luck! Follow me!!!

**707:** The hero

**707:** is always

**707:** in

**707:** your heart.

_ Game Forty Nine _

**707 Calling…**

“Something really strange happened when I was dialing...My hands were pressing your number on their own! I snapped back to my senses when I heard the signal and thought about hanging up, but I’m glad I didn’t."

"Now that I’m hearing you, I want to take you to the space station……..Ahaha...O-Oh, I have lots of work to do, so I need to hang up…...Uhm…..Thanks for talking with me.”

_ Game Fifty Three _

**707 Calling…**

“I shouldn’t be doing this….I’m sorry. I feel like I’m just saying weird things all the time.”

_ Game Fifty Five _

**707 Calling…**

“I love you. I want you to look at me and love me too. We’ve come too far to turn back. I’m already too deep into you...I love you, my one and only love.”

_ Game Sixty Eight _

**You:** Do you think this party will be as successful?

**707:** You always do so well, so I wouldn’t worry about it.

**You:** What?

**707:** Ah

**707:** nevermind.

_ Game Sixty Nine _

**707:** If anything happens…

**707:** please come to this chatroom.

**You:** Okay.

**707:** ^^

**707:** To be honest….

**707:** sometimes

**707:** I do want to be the knight.

**You:** Seven?

**707:** ...I’m sorry.

**\--707 has left the chatroom.--**

_ Game Seventy One _

**707 Calling…**

“When does it end?” Seven’s voice through the phone is firm, but emotional.

“What do you mean?”

“When can you stop? When can you finally stay with me?” You gulp.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

You hear him sigh.

_Game Eighty_

**Jumin:** Goodnight, my love.

**Jumin:** See you at the party tomorrow.

**\--Jumin has left the chatroom.--**

**707:** Hopefully next...

**707:** it's my turn again.

**707:** Goodnight,

**707:** the girl who gave me a star.

**\--707 has left the chatroom.--**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, until game sixty eight, these are all actually things seven's said. in real chatrooms or calls.
> 
> doesn't that kinda break your heart a little?
> 
> i've played every route, and as i went thru i screenshotted everything that gave me reset theory proof--i only used about 40% of that for this fic, so...take that as you will.
> 
> also...will i ever stop naming fics after song lyrics? 
> 
> twitter: @izusuki♡


End file.
